cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Multicolored Cross-X Alliance
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Category: Blue team alliances ' |- |'Strength''' || 10.0 million |- |'IRC Channel' || #MCXA (Coldfront) |- |'Forums' || MCXA Forums |- |'Alliance Blocs' || The Continuum |- |'Abbreviation' || MCXA |- |'Alliance Status' || Active - Sanctioned |- |'Co-Chancellors' || *SAM *Ololiqui |- |'High Council' || *SAM *Ololiqui *Anakey *Sadinoelus *GONEfishin34 *Celt *Dragonaspect *Emperor José *Jesse James *Wozzname *TFS *Logan1 *Krim Xephon |- |'Ministers' || *Minister of Defense - Taun ShaKar *Minister of Foreign Affairs - Sadinoelus *Minister of the Interior - gonefishin *Minister of Finance - Reltih |- |'Government' || Democratic Oligarchy |} Overview The Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA) is an alliance of individual nations in the online role-playing game, Cyber Nations. While it is primarily a blue team alliance, and supports a change of applicant nations to blue, it is not a mandatory step to acceptance. This promotes to facilitate trade agreements within the alliance, but allows its members to be whatever team color they choose so as to not alienate any potential members who have worked hard for the trade agreements they have. A High Council of 13 presides over the MCXA, including two permanent Co-Chancellors, two council members each appointed by the Co-Chancellors, and 9 council members elected by the general membership to two month terms. Also included in the government of the alliance are the Ministers, who run the ministries of defense, foreign affairs, internal affairs, and finance. The ministers are appointed by the High Council, and in turn appoint their own staffs and organize their departments to their liking under the watch of the High Council. Any member can bring charges against any other member, including charges for impeachment against government members. Save the world or Captain Planet will kill you! History The Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA) was created on April 22, 2007 through a merger by the Cross-X Alliance (CXA) and the Multi-Colored Coalition Force (MCCF) following the two parent alliances forging a strong bond of friendship through fighting common enemies in the Great War 3 (GW3), most notably ./b/ and Atlantic Shadow Confederation (ASC). On July 10, 2007, the MCXA was awarded and received the coveted sanctioned status on Cybernations. Their total nation strength was over 2.8 million and still continuously and rapidly growing, as was its average strength and number of members (7102 and 290 respectively). In just two months, its nation strength almost doubled to 5.1 million with 375 members, and its average nation strength being 13,400. This participation in WUT was shortlived, however, as the MCXA withdrew from the treaty on the eve of the Unjust War. The MCXA eventually joined the war in support of the New Polar Order, fulfilling obligations under the BLEU Treaty, by declaring war on the Mushroom Kingdom. The MCXA also undertook notable military operations against the We Are Perth Army towards the close of their participation in the war. The MCXA obtained surrenders from both alliances it fought. Governmental History ImageSize = width:840 height:680 PlotArea = left:25 right:0 bottom:22 top:15 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:0 till:68 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = gridcolor:white unit:year increment:1 start:1 Colors = id:white value:rgb(1,1,1) id:lightblue value:rgb(0.1,0.7,1) id:gold value:rgb(1,1,0.5) id:purple value:rgb(0.8,0.5,0.9) PlotData= bar:Chancellor_1 color:red width:85 mark:(line,black) align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,2) # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:68 text:SAM bar:Chancellor_2 color:lightblue width:85 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:19 text:Mosh Pit In My Bed from:23 till:68 text:Ololiqui bar:Appointed_1 color:green width:85 textcolor:white # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:23 text:Iggy from:24 till:43 text:Pitpit from:43 till:51 text:Krim Xephon from:51 till:68 text:Anakey bar:Appointed_2 color:red width:85 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:37 text:Liffer from:38 till:60 text:Wain from:60 till:68 text:Sadinoelus bar:MoD color:lightblue width:85 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:10 text:Iggy from:10 till:17 text:NeuralLink from:17 till:26 text:Iggy from:26 till:51 text:CWC from:51 till:60 text:Ololiqui from:60 till:68 text:Taun ShaKar bar:NSA color:green width:85 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:12 text:NeuralLink from:12 till:15 text:Iggy bar:MoFA color:red width:85 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:17 text:Dr. Fresh from:17 till:18 text:Jkush from:19 till:21 text:The Andel Provinces from:23 till:26 text:Valashu from:26 till:51 text:Dr. Fresh from:51 till:54 text:Valashu from:55 till:68 text:Sadinoelus bar:MoI color:lightblue width:85 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:26 text:Link229 from:26 till:29 text:Gopherbashi from:29 till:34 text:Greg is your ruler from:35 till:55 text:Gopherbashi from:56 till:68 text:Gonefishin bar:MoF color:green width:85 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:26 till:35 text:SAM from:35 till:37 text:Sandbender from:38 till:43 text:Lord Nettles from:43 till:55 text:Dragonaspect from:56 till:68 text:Reltih # axis labels are always positioned below the chart # a workaround for getting labels above the chart is to position them with absolute values # translators: you will have to reposition these texts (or just discard this TextData section) Governmental position holders since the founding of the MCXA (y-axis represents weeks, beginning Apr-22-2007) ImageSize = width:840 height:680 PlotArea = left:25 right:0 bottom:22 top:15 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:0 till:68 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = gridcolor:white unit:year increment:1 start:1 Colors = id:white value:rgb(1,1,1) id:lightblue value:rgb(0.1,0.7,1) id:gold value:rgb(1,1,0.5) id:purple value:rgb(0.8,0.5,0.9) PlotData= bar:HC_1 color:red width:85 mark:(line,black) align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,2) # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:60 text:Dr. Fresh from:60 till:68 text:Emperor Jose* bar:HC_2 color:lightblue width:85 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:25 text:Link229 from:25 till:60 text:Valashu from:60 till:68 text:Logan1* bar:HC_3 color:green width:85 textcolor:white # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:34 text:NeuralLink from:34 till:42 text:Supa_Troop3r from:42 till:50 text:Link229 from:50 till:68 text:Dragonaspect bar:HC_4 color:red width:85 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:2 text:Death from:2 till:23 text:Ololiqui from:25 till:34 text:Urban from:34 till:58 text:Blackeagle from:60 till:68 text:Krim Xephon bar:HC_5 color:lightblue width:85 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:9 text:Loki from:9 till:16 text:Taun_ShaKar from:16 till:25 text:Jkush from:25 till:34 text:RIOT from:34 till:50 text:Lord Nettles from:50 till:68 text:Jesse James bar:HC_6 color:green width:85 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:9 text:Generic Ruler from:9 till:13 text:Jenn`GoneWild from:13 till:18 text:Lord Isaac from:19 till:24 text:Emperor Jose* from:25 till:42 text:Emperor Jose* from:42 till:68 text:GONEfishin bar:HC_7 color:red width:85 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:14 text:Mars05 from:16 till:51 text:CWC from:52 till:68 text:Celt bar:HC_8 color:lightblue width:85 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:16 till:25 text:Enimecnegnev from:25 till:42 text:Wozzname from:42 till:68 text:TFS bar:HC_9 color:green width:85 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:16 till:27 text:Gopherbashi from:27 till:50 text:Enimecnegnev from:50 till:68 text:Wozzname # axis labels are always positioned below the chart # a workaround for getting labels above the chart is to position them with absolute values # translators: you will have to reposition these texts (or just discard this TextData section) High Councilors since the founding of the MCXA (y-axis represents weeks, beginning Apr-22-2007) * The proper name of this High Councilor, Emperor José, cannot be displayed correctly due to formatting issues with the chart. Charter Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Charter I. Preamble This document is hereby created to protect the rights and freedoms of the nations of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (aka MCXA) and govern the parameters of their interaction. MCXA is an alliance which embraces and promotes world peace, freedom and prosperity for all. The MCXA recognizes that in order to uphold these principles, for not only the MCXA, but also for their allies, that the use of any of the following, diplomacy, financial aid, trade sanctions, military force, or any other means to be determined at an appropriate time, may be required to preserve the peace and freedom it seeks. The MCXA respects the rights of all nations to govern as they please while abiding by this document during their membership. II. Membership A. Requirements Membership in the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (aka MCXA) is open to all members of the Cybernations community not currently members of or at war with members of a recognized alliance. There is no mandatory color for being accepted into the MCXA, but the MCXA supports the blue team and a change to blue team is encouraged. B. Applications 1. All applications to the MCXA will be handled by the Secretary of the Interior (or their designee) who will have the discretion to accept, reject, or refer any applications to the High Council for consideration. 2. Applications will be submitted in a manner prescribed by the Secretary of the Interior (or their designee) and must include such information as they require. C. Expulsion Any member may be expelled by a 2/3 majority vote, 9 of 13, of the High Council for reasons including, but not limited to: # Declarations of war on an MCXA member or ally # Unauthorized declarations of war on any nation # Membership in another alliance # Forwarding information to other alliances # Actions unbecoming of an MCXA member *Members brought before the High Council for expulsion proceedings shall be given notice that such a proceeding is taking place and the opportunity to present a defending statement/document presented before the High Council within 24 hours of said notice. *Expulsion proceedings shall last for a period of time of no less than 48 hours unless a unanimous decision of the High Council votes in favor of expulsion. *Members of the alliance brought before the High Council for expulsion proceedings shall be considered under suspension of all positions within the government until the proceeding are concluded. These suspended rights include but are not restricted to Department Head positions, forum administration rights. High Council seats, Military Appointments, etc. III. Government A. Co-Chancellors The Co-Chancellors consists of two officials, in charge of overseeing the everyday affairs of the alliance, heading the government, and representing the alliance in international affairs. Their duty is the protection and advancement of the alliance. Co-Chancellors retain the right of veto on all high council votes. Co-Chancellors have the power to declare war against rogue nations on the behalf of the MCXA if members of the MCXA come under attack due to rogue activity. Duties: The Co-Chancellors responsible for the establishment and overseeing of all elections and votes of the general assembly. The two shall # Appoint two members to the High council # Oversee the appointment/election of Department Heads (aka Ministers) and High Council Members. This includes the acceptance of nominations for the High Council seats (from the General Assembly) and the nominations of Departments Heads (aka Ministers), as well as the creation on the poll/thread and monitoring of the appointments/elections. # Presentation to General Assembly, including creation of polls and monitoring of, amendment proposals to the MCXA Charter. Term of office: The individuals of the Co-Chancellors shall remain in their positions permanently until they resign or are impeached. Successors are appointed by consent of the current two and the High Council. Impeachment calls for immediate expulsion and privation of the right of the expelled to appoint a successor. B. High Council i. Membership: Members: The High Council shall be comprised of 13 members. The first two members are the Co-Chancellors, the next two members will be appointed by the Co-Chancellors. Nine members are then elected into the council by the General Assembly. Voting period lasts for 4 days (96 hours). In the event of a tie, there will be a run-off. ii. Duties: The High Council is the final arbiter of any disputes and can issue binding rulings on any matter pertaining to the MCXA. The High Council retains sole authority to: # Nominate candidates to hold Department Head (aka Minister) positions to be presented to the Co-Chancellors for purpose of approval by election of the High Council. Department Head (aka Minister) elections shall begin on the 3rd Friday of the month, 1 week following the election of High Council members. # Approve decisions to declare war # Discipline members who violate the laws of the alliance. # Approve the establishment or elimination of Departmental (Ministerial) decisions as seen fit. The High Council has the power to veto the implementation of Departmental (Ministerial) programs, and request documentation of programs be submitted for review before implementation. # Approve all treaties with foreign alliances # Creating and handling the Central Intelligence Agency and its staff iii. Term of Office/Vacancies: * Elected members of the High Council shall serve terms of 2 months. Terms of office shall be extended if the MCXA is at war (Declaration of War against an Alliance) until such a time that peace has been restored or; * The High Council shall hold a vote, passed by majority, to petition the Co-Chancellors to proceed with the elections if in their opinion the conflict has been resolved sufficiently to the point that the alliance is in no imminent danger. The Co-Chancellors retain the power to veto the petition. (Note: The war restrictions on High Councilors terms override vacancy legislation) In cases of a High Council member being impeached, resigning, or without notice being inactive for a period of more than two weeks, then the follow succession takes place: * If elections can be held and finalized prior to 14 days before the next High Council elections, a supplementary election will take place. Candidates have 48 hours from the announcement of the vacancy to declare their candidacy. After this, a poll with all declared candidates (max. 20 - due to poll restrictions - unless we come up with a better method) will occur for 96 hours, by then the member with the most votes assumes the High Council position. * If there is less than 14 days remaining, the High Council may choose to leave the seat vacant until the next election cycle. They may hold an election anyways, subject to a majority vote in the High Council. The Co-Chancellors may call an election for replacement at any time if there is a vacancy. iv. Bylaws: The High Council shall, with approval from a majority of the whole Council, codify rules and procedures for carrying out its duties, conducting business within the Council, and operating the ministries and other government arms. These rules shall be published in the document "Bylaws of the MCXA", which shall be made available to MCXA's membership for reference, comments and critiques. C. Department Heads (aka Ministers) Qualifications: Any member of the alliance may campaign for or be recommended for a Department Head (aka Minister) position. After deliberation over potential candidates, a Department Head (aka Minister) shall be chosen by the High Council. Members of the High Council may serve as Department Heads (aka Ministers). No individual may hold more than 1 Department Head (aka Ministerial) position at once. Minister of Defense: This official is responsible for # Conducting/executing military operations during times of war # Strategies used in the performance of war # Regulation of military actions and activity # Informs the High Council on current military matters and operations # Directing the Military Corps and its staff # Appointment/Nomination of a Deputy Minister of Defense and submission for approval of appointee to the High Council Minister of Foreign Affairs: This official is responsible for # The selection of ambassadors to all alliances # The sending and receiving of embassies # The negotiating of treaties with alliances which would be submitted to the High Council. # Informs the High Council on current military matters and operations as they pertain to foreign relations (peace talks, disputes, etc.) Minister of the Interior: This official is responsible for # Upkeep of the alliance roster and appropriate forum masks # Recruitment of outside nations to the alliance # Acceptance or denial of new applicants # Education of new members in both nation management and alliance structure, programs, and resources # Overseeing the Department of Communications Minister of Finance: This official is responsible for # Managing and directing the economic growth and stability of the alliance # Organizing alliance-wide growth programs # Overseeing trade, technology, and other financial programs # Directing the distribution of war and rebuilding aid, in consulation with the Minister of Defense Ministers are responsible for appointing their own staff and subordinates. Ministers are also in charge of constructing a document of laws for their ministryâ€™s concern. These laws must be approved by the High Council. Term of office: Ministers shall serve terms of 2 months. D. General Assembly The General Assembly is the aggregate body of all member nations, each holding one vote in the event of referendums, impeachments, and elections. E. Elections Co-Chancellors: In the event that one of the Chancellors should vacate his position, successors are appointed by consent of the current two and the High Council. If the individual feels they would like to have his successor voted on, he holds the right to conduct a ballot for candidates. These candidates must be approved by the High Council. High Council: On the second Friday of every other month, the elected members of the High Council will face re-election. The Co-Chancellors will accept nominations for the High Council and formulate a list of candidates. The final list of candidates will be submitted to the General Assembly, followed by a 4 day (96 hour) voting period. The candidates with the most votes after 96 hours will become members of the High Council. F. Impeachment Chancellor: In this event, the Chancellor will have no vote and the Co-Chancellors have no veto power. A super-majority of 9/12 will be required to impeach. High Council: Any member of the alliance may petition to the Chancellors to have an elected member of the High Council removed from office for treason or other offenses similar to the conditions for expulsion. If a vote is warranted, the issue will be submitted to the General Assembly for a Yes/No vote. When the 48 hour voting period is complete, a 2/3 majority will be sufficient to impeach. Co-Chancellors: See Article III A. terms of office. Department Heads (aka Ministers): High Council members may propose impeachment of a Department Head (aka Minister), which will be approved with a 2/3 vote (9/13). IV. Military and War The MCXA is primarily a peaceful alliance, but understands the need for military efforts for the better interests. With this in mind, we establish the following guidelines. 1. All declarations of war on aligned nations or alliances must be approved by the High Council. 2. Declaration of war on rogue nations must be approved by the Minister of Defense, or their designated staff, or with the consent of the High Council. 3. ** Use of nuclear weapons is allowed only as a retaliatory measure against a nuclear first strike. ** A first strike is defined as the first nuclear attack by an alliance. ** Alliances have 24 hours to expel and declare first strike nations as rouge nations or the attacks will be considered alliance sanctioned. ** If nuclear attacks are determined to be alliance sanctioned under these conditions then nuclear retaliation can be authorized against the offending alliance by either Co-Chancellor or the MoD. ** MCXA nations are authorized to retaliate against any opposing nation that has been declared a nuclear rogue by the MCXA. ** If 3 or more separate nations of an alliance engage in nuclear rogue activity, as outlined in Section 3.iii., the attacks will then be considered alliance sanctioned due to loss of control of the opposing alliances nuclear arsenal. Nuclear retaliation against the entire alliance can then be authorized by either Co-Chancellor or the MoD. 4. All aid to foreign nations at war must be approved by the High Council. 5. During times of open war with a nation or alliance, all members are free to attack enemies in consultation with the Minister of Defense, and High Council members. V. Amendments Amendments to this Charter can be proposed by any member of the alliance. They will then be submitted to the Co-Chancellors, according to III.A.3, who will then present them to the General Assembly for a vote. Any amendment to the charter must be approved by 3/5 of voters. Polls will stay open for 96 hours or until 3/5 of the alliance has approved, whichever comes first. This does not include amendments regarding addition or elimination of ministerial Department Heads (aka Minister) positions, which are approved solely by the High Council according to III.B.4 VI. Conclusion "This document serves to affirm and uphold the values that we accept as central to the beliefs and principles of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance. The integrity of the Charter depends on each members responsibility to uphold the Spirit and Meaning of the Document, and this responsibility should not be taken lightly." Wars *SOULdier War - Entered on the side of Soul fullfilling the protectorate agreement. *FAN-WUT War - Entered on the side of The Initiative fulfilling the BLEU and The Ring Cycle MADP's. *Unjust Path War - Entered on the side of the Justice League against the Mushroom Kingdom and later WAPA *BLEU-NADC War - Entered on the side of BLEU against the North Atlantic Defense Coalition *GATO-1V War - Entered on the side of One Vision against the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, the Imperial Assault Alliance and the United Sovereign Nations *BLEU-GUN War Entered on the side of BLEU against the Global United Nations Current Treaties Blocs *One Vision - MDoAP - NPO, GGA, IRON, Echelon *The Continuum - MDoAP - NPO, IRON, FOK, TOP, Old Guard, Gramlins, MHA, NATO, Valhalla, Sparta, TPF *The Ring Cycle - MADP - NPO, GDA MADP's *Redrum Pact - NPO *Blue Steel Concord - IRON *"Baby Don't Hurt Me" Agreement - GGA *"Tela Made Us Promise Not to Tell Anybody Her Age" Treaty - Echelon MDoAP's *Star Crossed Lovers Pact - VE *Syzygia Compact - Gramlins *Viking X Credo - Valhalla *"The Pot of Gold at the End of TPF's Rainbow" - TPF *MOON *TFD MDP's *The Multiflavored Spartan Beer Garden - Sparta ODP's *Crossing an X on Oranges - ODN *SISTER Treaty - FCC *Holy Knights of the Cross-X Pact - TTK *"Even Though Germany Lost, We Still Love Them" - TGE Protectorates *The Garden Pact - EDEN *"Will You Protect Me Daddy?" Pact - USB *=WE= *Pyramid *Alpha Force